


Убежденность

by Greykite, WTF_Warhammer_Legions_2020



Category: Warhammer - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, WTF Kombat 2020
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-27
Updated: 2020-01-27
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:54:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22439077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Greykite/pseuds/Greykite, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Warhammer_Legions_2020/pseuds/WTF_Warhammer_Legions_2020
Summary: Даже после того, как Лоргар Аврелиан занял свое законное место во главе Легиона, там осталась старая гвардия тех, кто непоколебимо верует в Имперскую Истину. Однако одно не обязательно исключает другое, как узнает первый уроженец Колхиды, заслуживший место в Пепельном Круге.





	Убежденность

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Conviction](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21403999) by [Wecanhaveallthree](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wecanhaveallthree/pseuds/Wecanhaveallthree). 



> Пепельный Круг — подразделение, предназначение которого заключалось в уничтожении (как правило, сожжении) книг и прочих материалов, противоречащих Имперской Истине.

Запах машинного масла, смешанного с морской солью. Успокаивающая тяжесть силовой брони. Этот доспех носили легко — точно облачение какого-нибудь имперского магната или чиновника, — но никогда не с легкостью: подобное снаряжение отягощали вовсе не только проводники, теплоизоляторы и разъемы интерфейсов. С ним приходила ответственность, определенные требования и ожидания, а также долгие, долгие годы традиций и чести. Никто не брал на себя подобное бремя, не признав этого, — и не будучи, в свою очередь, признанным за воплощение этих добродетелей.

То был долгий подъем. От основания Хоралов — до их теряющегося в облаках пика, от самых низших чинов — и тот, и другой путь был крутым, дерзновенным, и ни на том, ни на другом не нашлось места ни шагу назад, ни удобному плато.

И тем, и другим можно было гордиться.

Разек стоял на коленях на песке и граните, склонив голову; ветер дергал за воинский узел волос на его затылке. Его шлем лежал перед ним; пустой визор отражал его собственные черты, отмеченные нарочитой беспристрастностью. Столь многое от Колхиды было ясно написано на его лице, он знал это; но место рождения ничего не значило в Легионе, набиравшем рекрутов со всякого славного, правоверного мира, который они привели к согласию.

Вокруг него, склонив головы, стояли несколько его братьев. А перед ним — у самого края обрыва — прохаживался Тол Берендар, командующий отделением Пепельного Круга. Гигант, рожденный на далекой Терре, Берендар хранил в своей части Круга верность одному лишь Тронному миру.

До сей поры.

Если, конечно, в последний момент его не сочтут неполноценным и не сбросят со скалы, дабы он встретил смерть в бурунах внизу. Разек слышал зловещие слухи — и не отшатывался от них. Отважиться подняться в Императоровы небеса требовало предельной веры и преданности. Они принадлежали лишь Тому-Кто-На-Терре; вторгнуться в них было святотатством, и недостойным подобало быть низвергнутыми в качестве награды за нечестие.

Некогда за подобные настроения он заслужил бы, по меньшей мере, порицание и осуждение. На его продвижении в Легионе можно было бы ставить крест; ему оставалось бы только служить рядовым десантником до конца его дней. Теперь такой строй мыслей стал общепринятым. Аврелиан с радостью дозволил это. Некоторые части Легиона, впрочем, сопротивлялись великой перемене. Пепельный Круг был среди самых суровых блюстителей Имперской Истины. Многие здесь все еще цеплялись за старые поверья, вопреки новому прозрению.

Берендар обернулся. Молния сверкнула у него за спиной, далеко в море, где зарождался шторм.

— Итак, — проворчал он; вокс-усилитель его шлема ничуть не умалял сочное богатство его голоса. — Вот, наконец, пожалуйста. Один из молокососов примарха показал, что чего-то стоит. — Он хмыкнул. — Не так мало времени на это ушло.

— Это честь для меня, сэр. — Разек попытался подняться.

— На колени, щенок.

Он вновь опустился на землю.

— Может, мы не демагоги, позолоченные и помазанные маслами, — продолжал Берендар, подходя ближе. — Может, у нас не в чести причудливые речи, на которые мастера ты и твои сородичи. Но в Круге, хоть тебя это, может, и удивит, есть парочка собственных суеверий.

Повинуясь невидимому сигналу, сервы в плащах с капюшонами, стоявшие у десантников за спинами, выступили вперед; каждый держал перед собой по урне. На каждой было начертано имя планеты, присвоенное имперскими картографами, обозначение военной кампании и дата. Герметично запечатанные крышки открылись с шипением и хлопком, выпустив в воздух яростный запах пепла, крови и отработанного прометия.

Глаза сузились, участилось дыхание — сверхчеловеческая физиология Разека незамедлительно отреагировала на приближение неизбежного боя. Перемена в позах тех, кто стоял вокруг, подсказала — он в этом не одинок; каждый воин-астартес бессознательно встал в позицию, которая позволит лучше защитить братьев и встретить любую надвигающуюся угрозу. В том была их величайшая мощь: в этой нерушимой связи между всеми и каждым из космодесантников, в этих невидимых и неразрывных узах, что делали их боевой силой, непревзойденной никем в галактике. То было святое единство, самим Императором дарованное Его крестоносцам.

И, конечно же, то было финальное испытание. Если бы хоть один из присутствующих не учел Разека, не включил его в круг защиты — его, самого уязвимого, стоящего на коленях, — никто бы не стал медлить с решением. Его низвергли бы, недостойного.

Удовлетворенный, Берендар взмахом руки приказал сервам отойти. С поклоном те удалились, вновь запечатав пепельные урны, и на их месте явилась стайка одетых в алое адептов Механикум; сервитор-оружейник у них за спинами прижимал к себе прыжковый ранец чудесной работы.

— Ты принят, — сказал командующий отделением, разворачиваясь спиной, как только адепты начали свой труд, и глядя на море. — Признаю: у меня были сомнения, Разек. У нас с примархом, ведь знаешь, были свои разногласия. И то не вина Аврелиана. Он отнесся к нам с терпением, с пониманием — мы счастливчики. Будь то какой-нибудь еще Легион — любой другой Легион — нас бы лишили чинов и званий, отправили бы в гарнизон в глуши до конца Крестового похода. Но Лоргар слушал. Не спешите, так он говорил. Понимание не приходит мгновенно. Даже ему было нелегко перед пришествием Императора, там, в пустынях Колхиды. Верьте, так он сказал с этой его улыбкой. Верьте, как верил я.

Лишняя тяжесть давила на него — как потрясение, пришедшее с ее обретением. Даже при всем технологическом мастерстве Механикум, с учетом всех силовых приводов и компенсаторов силовой брони, прыжковый ранец оставался бременем. Он требовал ловкости, чтобы управляться с ним в воздухе, и внимательности, будучи на земле, — инерцию движущегося тела не так просто было остановить.

Пусть Волки Фенриса бросаются в бой, очертя голову, пусть Ангелы Ваала нисходят величественным хором; но Слово не подобает нести столь безрассудно. Каждый прыжок, каждый бросок, уклонение и поворот должны были быть подобны выпаду и контр-выпаду в страстных дебатах, каждый укол и парирование — отточены и готовы к ответным колкостям оппонента. То не был вопрос подавляющей силы или методичного уничтожения — каждая атака должна была быть направлена в самую суть. Каждый удар долженствовал выстилать камнем следующую ступень, ведущую к безусловной победе.

Пепельный круг был первейшим и самым надежным аргументом на вооружении Несущих Слово. Они сокрушали вождей и жрецов, сжигали арсеналы и хранилища, предавали огню запретное и еретическое знание. Им доверено было двигаться впереди и расчищать путь для всех, кто пойдет следом.

Взять на себя эту ответственность, взвалить на плечи тяжесть — что же. По сравнению с этим прыжковый ранец не весил ничего.

Разек встал. Он принял шлем из рук серва и надежно его защелкнул. Вспыхнули руны, оповещая о состоянии всех систем. Приветственно замерцали отметки отделения — каждый из новых братьев щелчком подтверждал молчаливый запрос брони. Ручной огнемет, прикрепленный к бедру, сообщал о полном запасе топлива и рвении пустить его в ход.

Небрежным жестом Берендар подбросил вверх, по направлению к нему, символ его службы. Вселяющее страх оружие Пепельного Круга, крюк-топор, ярко блеснуло; на конце оно было заострено, точно осадный инструмент, а ударную часть опоясывали наточенные зубья цепного клинка. Разек поймал его, сделал на пробу косой взмах — баланс был идеален, точно рассчитан именно на его предпочтения и силу по биометрическим данным, которыми располагал Легион.

Он поднял оружие, салютуя своему командиру. Берендар кивнул и вновь отвернулся к краю утеса, к морю, к близящейся буре — и тщательно укрепленной береговой библиотеке еретического кардинала планеты Тринадцать-четыре-восемь, которая была их целью.

— В битву, — сообщил командир по воксу; прыжковый ранец взревел, оживая. — За Императора.


End file.
